<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by Balloon_ROYALTY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317258">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balloon_ROYALTY/pseuds/Balloon_ROYALTY'>Balloon_ROYALTY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CreepyPasta Mansion, Drowning, FTM Reader, I'm going to tag things as they go, Isolation, Kidnapping, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor depictions of gender dysphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balloon_ROYALTY/pseuds/Balloon_ROYALTY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're fifteen years old, but you've been isolated for as long as you can remember. Even when you weren't alone physically, you sure were socially.<br/>You don't remember your mother, and your father is never home. You study alone most days, your existence too "controversial" to go to the rural school in your area. </p><p>Your computer is your only connection to the outside world.<br/>One day, it stops working.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I bit at my lip as I tried to turn on my computer for the twelfth time today, fruitlessly as ever.</p><p>
  <em>Lost connection!</em>
</p><p>The message flashed upon the screen with a cute sound effect to accompany it, and I groaned.<br/>
"That doesn't even make sense!" I yelled, to no one in particular. "You can still turn on without <em>internet</em>, you fucking..."</p><p>That was it. Enough was enough. I pulled away from the computer for now.</p><p>I'd already done everything I knew how to do. A PRAM reset. A hard reset- a regular reset! I'd even cleaned out the fans- to no avail, of course. The router was fine. The computer's memory was fine, and my antivirus subscription hadn't run out.<br/>
I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I'd have to ask my dad, when he got home in about...</p><p>I paused, glancing to the calender.</p><p>Right. A <em>week</em>.</p><p>I had to occupy my time somehow. Dragging myself out of my bedroom reluctantly, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>I lived in a large house built into the side of a mountain. Dad loved it- he had a job at the goldmine nearby, and he insisted that we move out here to make a living. It made sense, I guess- he was a single dad from a modest background. We needed all the money we could get.</p><p>I stared out the window, eyeing the miles upon miles of trees that painted the mountain slopes before sighing, grabbing a can of sardines from the fridge and heading back upstairs.</p><p>I wondered, as I headed back up, how he'd react to hearing I'd broken the new computer I'd just gotten. I supposed I'd have to dig the old one out of storage, now- the thought was daunting, but it wasn't impossibl-</p><p>My thoughts came to an abrupt halt as I noticed my computer screen was lit up with a dull, green, hue.</p><p>I tried to turn off the monitor. Nothing happened.<br/>
I tried to turn off the computer tower. Nothing happened!</p><p>I drew my hand across the keyboard in hopes it'd snap it out of whatever weird sleep mode it was in. Nothing seemed to happen at first- it took me a few moments to notice any change.</p><p>"An address bar?" I asked, deeply confused. The letters <em>cl</em> had been entered- I'd drawn my hand across the keyboard from left to right, so it made sense, but... why had only those letters activated?</p><p>I squinted at my keyboard. "Is it broken?" I muttered, attempting to backspace.<br/>
Nothing happened. The mouse wasn't even working.</p><p>I drew my hand across the keyboard again in hopes of finding out which other keys worked.</p><p>
  <em>clev</em>
</p><p>Was it spelling something out? I sounded it out in my head, hesitating for a moment before speaking up. "Clev..er?" I wondered. "Is it going to be-"</p><p>I jumped as the keys on my keyboard began to move on their own, pulling back from my desk with a nervous chuckle as my eyes flicked up to the screen again.</p><p>
  <em>cleverbot.com</em>
</p><p>The computer still hadn't started properly- I hadn't even accessed my profile. The fans began to hum loudly, as if the system was under immense stress as it loaded. I hesitantly approached, eyeing the only features on the website.</p><p>A bar to type in, a colorful title and an illustration of a brain.<br/>
Hm.</p><p>I pulled the keyboard closer to myself, trying not to tense as the lights abruptly went out.</p><p>
  <em>Hi. Is this a bot?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I'm not a bot.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I chuckled. That was a typical response for any bot, really- either because denial made it seem more real, or because enough users said the same thing to it.</p><p>
  <em>Sure you're not. Hm. Access Google.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>... I'm also not Cortana.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I paused. Before I could say anything, it was typing again.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aren't you going to ask what happened to your computer? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Okay, that was a bit far. My hands hovered over the keyboard as I tried to process what was going on. I glanced behind me, trying to check if anyone was in here with me before I answered.</p><p>
  <em>How do you know that? Who are you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Oh, so you're taking it seriously now? </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I already was, lmao. But your responses are still pretty generic. Why don't you answer the question, if you're not a bot? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I don't have to. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you won't cooperate, I'm turning the computer off. At the socket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You wouldn't be the first. You can't. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fucking try me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Go on then, [Y/N]. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Fuck.<br/>
The computer program knew my name. Not just any name- that was my real name- the one I'd decided upon on my own, and told almost no one.</p><p>Feeling tense and jittery, I reached to tug the computer cord out from the wall. There was absolutely no resistence, and I grinned victoriously, glancing back to the screen to see-</p><p>Nothing had changed.</p><p>
  <em>What did you do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>What did you do?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't deflect. You obviously have something to do with what's fucking going on here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Funny that you ask. You'll find, actually, that you're in no position to demand anything of me. Not when I'm the only one who knows what's in your yard, let alone how to deter it. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>I froze up, feeling my blood run cold as I only then became aware of the sound of claws scratching at my door.</p><p>
  <em>What's in my yard? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>I'll help you out. If you make a deal with me. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is stupid. What. Deal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You're mine. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Don't pretend you can't read, now. Just agree to be mine, and I'll send it away.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're fucking crazy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Aren't you?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Tears sprung to my eyes out of little more than shock as I heard my door splintering, bursting open as I stood up from my chair at once. I made my way toward the top of the stairs, trying to get a good look at whatever was at the fucking door.</p><p>"I'm about to be..." I muttered, sliding my bedroom door open as I picked up my baseball bat from beside it, peering around the corner to-</p><p>I slammed my bedroom door shut, locking it. I wasn't sure exactly what I had seen. Some grotesque cross between a dog and a human, perhaps- pale, too pale, grey-white skin stretched across its narrow frame, glowing eyes, visible ribs-</p><p>Had it seen me? Fuck.</p><p>I took the bat with me as I hurried back to my computer, not even bothering to sit as I leaned over to type.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You look like you're about to wet yourself. Well?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I didn't have the time or peace of mind to question how or why it could see me. My hands were shaky as I tried my best to type in my answer, trying to ignore the sound of claws clacking up the wooden steps.<br/>
One at a time.<br/>
Painfully slowly.</p><p>
  <em>Your what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>My prey.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it better than this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You won't be eaten.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesus. Jesus, fine. Yes. Fuck. JUST GET IT AWAY.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Say it.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say what? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Say that you're mine. It'll make this quicker. Hopefully quick enough to avoid... you know. Unless you'd rather die...?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it. Fuck it, yes, I'm yours, your fucking bitchfor all I care if you'll PLEASE get it to back off ican hear it at my dorr its comig.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Glad we came to an agreement. Hold tight.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I faltered. Nothing had happened. I could still hear the creature at my door. It was starting to splinter- I could see blood leaking out from under it. Had it taken other victims?</p><p>I kept watching, transfixed, before I felt a hand clapping over my mouth from behind. Another wrapped around my throat, and I tried my fucking best to scream as I was tugged back through where my computer should have been into complete,<br/>
and utter,<br/>
darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Isolated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up with a gasp, spluttering and coughing up water as I rolled over, onto my side. What the fuck had just happened? Was it a dream? Why was I... wet?<br/><br/>The bath wasn't running, and neither was the shower. In fact, the house was completely silent, aside from the quiet hum of my still-running computer. There was no sign of the creature from my dream, or-<br/><br/>I immediately pushed myself up and out of bed as I made my way over to the computer, combing my hands through my hair as I sat down in my seat, eyeing the screen.<br/>The website I'd been to was nowhere to be seen, and my computer was still effectively non-functional. I supposed my dream had truly been fiction after all.<br/><br/>It wasn't long before I forced myself to move, shaking my head as I began down the stairs again. I had to eat, but more importantly- to call my father. After the fright I'd just gone through, I didn't want to leave the computer repairs until next week anymore.<br/><br/>I pulled the phone off the hook as I began to dial in his number, holding the speaker up to my ear as I waited, <br/>Waited,<br/>Waited...<br/><br/>It wasn't dialing. Confused, I pulled back- the electricity was still working, and the cord wasn't cut. Our phone line and internet weren't linked, so it would have to be complete coincidence for them to both stop working at the same time. <br/><br/>I reached into the cupboard, pulling out a couple of triple A batteries and replacing the ones in the phone, just in case the charger was broken. Nothing.<br/><br/>The full reality of my situation was beginning to sink in. <br/><br/>I was currently in a house in the middle of nowhere, built into the side of a cliff. My only method of communication with the outside world was defunct, and the nearest neighbor- unless it was an empty house- was miles away.<br/>My next shipment of food wouldn't be here for a week, and I'd just had a dream about <em>something</em> finding its way into my home. I'd woken up half-drowned, with no real explanation-<br/><br/>And I couldn't even call my father. I couldn't call emergency services. I couldn't call a helpline.<br/><br/>I was stuck. I wracked my brain as I nervously- on impulse- returned to my room, trying to remember anything that might be of help. The generator would be no help- the lights were still on, the power was still working. I didn't have a mobile phone- I didn't really need one, seeing as I never went out- and my dream...</p><p>
  <em>cleverbot.com</em>
</p><p>In my dream, I'd gone to cleverbot.com, hadn't I? I was slowly growing desperate, despite how little time had passed- but it was worth a try. <br/><br/>I rolled over to the computer on my chair as I began to type it in. The computer seemed reluctant to register it at all at first, but the letters soon began to show up, just like I'd wanted.<br/><br/>I didn't have the time or energy to try to think of what this meant for my dream.<br/><br/><b><em>Back again? So soon?</em></b><br/><br/>I paused.<br/><br/><em>... Yeah.</em><br/><br/><em><b>Do you like my home improvements?<br/></b></em><br/><em>No. Fix it?</em><br/><br/><b><em>Sweetheart,</em></b><br/><br/>That name made me cringe.<br/><b><em><br/>that's rude. Besides, I can't let you out now. You already said you were mine.</em></b><br/><br/><em>I barely fucking remember that!</em><br/><br/><em><b>Oh, I know. I have a question for you, though.</b></em><br/><br/><em>Is it "how long before you sock me in the face, [Y/N]?"</em><br/><b><em><br/>No. Have you looked outside?</em></b><br/><br/>I gave an exasperated sigh as I pulled away from the computer, glancing over my soaked bed for a moment.<br/>I shook my head. Not what I was meant to be focusing on.<br/>I peered out the window.<br/><br/>Trees. Trees as far as the eye could see. Nothing new there, and yet...<br/><br/>Fuck.<br/><br/><em>The road's gone.</em><br/><br/><em><b>Mhm.</b></em><br/><br/><em>The road's gone! Explain!</em></p><p><b><em>Let's just say I've pulled you into my game.</em></b><br/><br/><em>Your game?</em><br/><br/><b><em>Yep! There are so few that haven't heard of me, so few that are unaware of my tricks...<br/><br/>But you're one of the few, [Y/N]. It'll be fun to interact with someone who has no idea what they're doing.</em></b><br/><br/>I felt a chill run through my body as I abruptly, viscerally recalled the conversation from the night before.<br/><br/><em>Your prey...</em><br/><br/><b><em>Yeah!</em></b><br/><em><br/>Sounds shit. How do I get out of this?<br/></em><br/><b><em>I could set the Rake back onto you.</em></b><br/><br/>I shook my head without much thinking about it. The Rake. Was that the creature I'd seen before??<br/><br/><em>Ugh. No.</em><br/><b><em><br/>Alright! Are you ready for your first instruction?</em></b><br/><br/><em>Ready as ever, I guess.</em><br/><br/><b><em>Look around your house. Have fun. :)<br/></em></b><br/>My computer abruptly shut off, and I let out a yelp of surprise as I stared at the black screen. What the fuck was I meant to find in my house? Talk about unhelpful.<br/><br/>I muttered to myself as I began searching through my room, folding through the sheets and peering into the closet.<br/>It was a good half hour before I finally gave up on that, and despite my growing hunger, I kept looking.</p><p>The main thing keeping me going was the hope of reporting this nutjob to the cops. Hopefully they'd take it seriously, seeing as my entire house had apparently been moved even further to the middle of nowhere. And if not the cops, then the academic community? Surely they'd be interested in how such a thing was even possible, in such a short amount of time-<br/><br/>I paused.<br/>What day of the week was it?<br/>What was the date?<br/><br/>I grimaced, glancing up to the television before grabbing the remote and turning it on.<br/>Predictably, I couldn't connect to any channel. I lowered my gaze, defeated as I slumped against the couch (also getting it wet in the process). I needed a break.<br/>Not just from searching, but from all of this. My mind was still trying to wrap around itself around the situation too much to panic.<br/><br/>Had I been kidnapped? I set the remote back down on the table as I continued to ponder, faltering as I felt my hand brush up against something oddly familiar. <br/><br/>A Nintendo 64 cartridge.<br/><br/>"... Hey, I haven't played one of these since I was like- three." I chuckled, lifting it up to get a better look. Wondering what game it even was.<br/>"Majora's Mask..." I trailed off. It was kind of hard to read, being scrawled onto the cartridge in black sharpie.</p><p>My mind flicked back to the conversation I'd had moments before.<br/>"Your game..."<br/><br/>I had to find my Nintendo 64. Hopefully it still worked.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BEN, [Y/N]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*This chapter has a brief depiction of mild gender dysphoria. Stay safe!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I grimaced as I dried myself off, glancing over what looked to be the indents of chains littered across my body. I hadn't taken a good look at myself after waking up, but having a shower to clean off gave me the opportunity.</p>
<p>What had happened to me last night? Or... last week? Last month? How long had it been? It must have been a while for my whole house to be moved, but- given my last memory before blacking out was being pulled <em>into a screen...</em></p>
<p>Stranger things could happen overnight.</p>
<p>As I wrapped the towel around my hair, I paused, glancing to the mirror.<br/>I looked so...<br/>So...<br/>...<br/>I grimaced, forcing myself to turn my gaze away. I couldn't deal with dysphoria right now- it wasn't the time. The more impulsive side of me told me I could cut my hair shorter right now- I didn't know when my dad would be around again, if ever, and-</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>I didn't want to be stuck here forever. I berated myself internally for the thought, pulling on my trousers as I stepped out of the bathroom at last. Right. I had to find my Nintendo 64.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Minutes faded into hours as I sifted through the piles of junk in our storage room- we didn't live close to anywhere, so selling things off wasn't always practical. We had to dispose of our own trash- or else reuse it. My hands were growing numb by now- I could scarcely remember the last time I could properly feel my fingertips.<br/>The temperature wasn't helping. We had no heating in here- it wasn't usually necessary, we weren't that high up on the mountain. For whatever reason, though, the forest I now found myself in was bitingly cold.</p>
<p>I gave a sigh of relief as I finally felt the familiar shell of the Nintendo 64, hoping it wasn't another false lead as I traced my fingers across the vent by the game slot. Summoning what felt like the last of my strength- though I knew it was far from it- I tugged the console out of the box, squaring my stance so that I didn't tip out all the contents.</p>
<p>The console already had a game in it. I blinked as I pulled it out, glancing over the cartridge. "Huh. Ocarina of Time."</p>
<p>It was a funny coincidence, really. I didn't remember playing the game much- though I knew that I had, of course, and I'd gotten about halfway.<br/>I supposed I'd be playing the sequel earlier than I'd intended.</p>
<p>I wound the cords around my arm for safekeeping as I trudged out of the storage room, making my way back to the lounge as I began to plug everything in. Not bothering to check if everything was working yet, I ventured back up to my room to check on my computer.</p>
<p>Cleverbot had nothing for me- in fact, it wasn't even accessible. I tapped my fingers against the desk for a few moments as I watched the blank computer screen in hopes of something- <em>anything</em> happening.</p>
<p>My hopes of pursuing guidance from my odd kidnapper dashed, there was nothing to do but head back downstairs and start up the game.<br/>Jamming the cartridge into the console perhaps <em>too</em> carelessly, I sat back on my couch as the television flicked to life. I hadn't played the game before, but from what I could tell, everything was still normal. Mask swooshing by the screen, title coming into view.</p>
<p>"No messages?" I asked the open air, raising an eyebrow. "That's new. Usually you'd be on my case by now... I think." I muttered, crossing my legs as I pressed Start.</p>
<p>There was one save file already on the cartridge. I paused, staring blankly at it as I debated what I should do. It looked like whoever BEN was was pretty far in the game- I didn't know too much about Majora's Mask, but they had plenty of masks and other collectibles, with a surplus of hearts to top it all off.</p>
<p>Maybe it was a clue?</p>
<p>I must have been on that screen for somewhere around half an hour before I decided against accessing the file- for whatever reason, my mind screamed danger- it said the property wasn't mine, it said I'd get in deep shit for <em>trespassing.</em></p>
<p>I decided that I agreed with my mind, flicking the joystick down so that I could name my own file. Since they hadn't used the name Link, I decided I wouldn't either, entering my own name, in all capital letters. Just to follow the pattern.</p>
<p>((If your name is long, you used a nickname.))</p>
<p>[Y/N]</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It was almost an hour before I noticed anything off about the game I was playing, though I wondered if a great deal of this was owed to the fact that I'd never touched the original- or even touched the Nintendo 64 in years.</p>
<p>The controls were incredibly frustrating after so long playing on more sophisticated systems, and I swore under my breath as I missed the kid I was chasing <em>again. </em><br/>I didn't even remember why I was doing this. To get into their base? They'd already committed some kind of- fantasy racist microaggression toward me, and I was steadily running out of time. At least time paused during cutscenes. <br/>At <em>least.</em></p>
<p>The kid, however, unlike every other time I'd missed him, stopped running and pivoted toward me on the spot, without moving his legs at all. The music cut out, and I was frozen for a moment- physically, the game would not allow my character to move- before I finally entered dialogue.</p>
<p>"<em>You really suck at this, don't you?</em>"</p>
<p>It was unskippable, lingering on the screen for a few seconds too long before everything returned to the way it was mere moments ago.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure how to react to that- was that normal? If I'd thought ahead, I would have kept notes- but I was absorbed enough in the game by that time not to bother.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Everything finally came to a head at midnight.<br/>Midnight of the third day, with six hours remaining, and the moon looming harshly above.</p>
<p>The Skull Kid that had served as my antagonist so often in this game- who had been the driving force for my character becoming stuck in this place to begin with- paused.<br/>The clock stopped as dialogue began.<br/>"<em>Hi.</em>" It greeted. I went to skip the dialogue, rolling my eyes-<br/>Unskippable.</p>
<p>It proceeded on its own after a few moments, regardless.<br/>"<em>See any similarities?</em>"</p>
<p>I was well aware that whatever was on Cleverbot must have a hand in this game now- did they fucking hack it? Exasperated, I replied out loud. "No- between what?" Of course, I didn't expect it to have any <em>real </em>effect. That would be ridiculous- outlandish, even. I didn't even have the microphone add-on for the Nintendo 64.</p>
<p>"<em>I want you to imagine something, [Y/N].</em>"</p>
<p>((If you entered your nickname earlier, this uses your full first name.))</p>
<p>My glare on the screen hardened. </p>
<p>"<em>Put yourself in Link's situation. In your avatar's situation.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>You've been lured into a land you know nothing about,</em>"</p>
<p>"Termina." I muttered, under my breath.</p>
<p>"<em>by a trickster, taking something precious from you.</em>"</p>
<p>I stood up from the couch<em> immediately</em>. "Did that bastard stop my fucking computer from-"<br/>My attention was caught by the sound of dialogue proceeding on the screen.<br/><br/>"<em>Yes.</em>"</p>
<p>My breath hitched, and I glanced from the screen to the console, and then back up to the screen. "You can hear me?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes.</em>"</p>
<p>"From... the console?"</p>
<p class="">"<em>Not from there, no.</em>"</p>
<p class="">I glanced toward the shattered remains of the door. I really had to block that up sometime. </p>
<p class="">"<em>Not from outside, either.</em>"</p>
<p class="">"You're in my home?"</p>
<p class="">"<em>Maybe.</em>"</p>
<p class="">The only way I could think that he might be hearing me was through my computer, which he still had full access to, despite it being unplugged. I didn't say that, though, instead keeping my eyes on the screen silently as I moved toward the storage room. I had to fix this, and my computer obviously wasn't salvageable.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Screen, Meet Stick.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storage room was cold enough that I could see my breath, but I pushed forward regardless. My trusty baseball bat had disappeared after I'd seemingly been tugged into my own computer, but I was certain I had another one in storage.</p><p>I hoped.</p><p>I knew my old computer was in here, too- but using that right now? No thanks. I had my doubts about it working, and it wasn't worth the risk.</p><p>Though I failed to find a spare baseball bat, I <em>did</em> manage to find my dad's old hockey stick. I twisted it around in my hands, grimacing as I imagined how mad he would be when he realized I'd used it as a blunt-force weapon. Fuck it.</p><p>It was times like this that I wished my dad played golf.</p><p>I headed out of storage, slinging the hockey stick over my should as I passed the couch. I paused at the quiet ping of new dialogue from the game, gripping onto the stick just a little tighter. My eyes flicked over to the screen.</p><p>"<em>...?</em>"</p><p>Skull Kid was staring directly at the screen, his yellow scleras and slit pupils glaring directly into my soul. I shuddered, turning my back on it as I hurried up the stairs to my bedroom.</p><p>It was much warmer up here than in the storage room- and the thought of that reminded me that I'd need to get the fire going later. I dismissed it for the moment, raising my dad's hockey stick as I eyed my brand new computer. I almost couldn't bear to do it.</p><p>...</p><p>Sighing, I swung it down toward the glass just as a message flashed across the screen.</p><p>"<b>NO!</b>"</p><p>The hockey stick made sweet, sweet contact the second I processed the word, the screen cracking as as Skull Kid's scream played from downstairs. <em>Now</em> I was getting somewhere.</p><p>I aimed for the black hole of dead pixels I'd already created as I swung again, and again, and again- the screaming got louder, but I didn't care. As soon as I was done with the screen, I moved onto the webcam, driving the handle of the hockey stick into the lens before beating it with the flat of the head.</p><p>Perfect. I doubted whoever was following me could hear or see me through there now. This was a window of opportunity.</p><p>I kept my weapon in hand as I headed back downstairs, tensing as I realized it had suddenly fallen a bit too quiet. I glanced to the game screen, squinting as I read the text filling the dialogue box.</p><p>"<em>Why do you have to make everything so hard?</em>"</p><p>I wondered if that had been all it took- if I'd really managed to get rid of whoever it was that was following me. I lingered for a few moments, but the message didn't change, so I grabbed the flashlight hanging from the mantelpiece and headed toward the front door.</p><p>It was time to kick some ass.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was definitely not any time to kick ass, and I reflected on that as I walked through the freezing forest. There wasn't a soul in sight. I had, at least, remembered to bring my coat- but that was the only thing I'd done right. I was sure that if I just walked in the same direction long enough, I'd find my way out- but there was no end to the forest in sight.</p><p>The tall, thin trees reaching toward the sky obscured all vision, and though it had been hours, the light hadn't changed at all. The cool moonlight still shone upon the leaves above. It was almost as if time had just...</p><p>... Stopped moving.</p><p>The only sound was the sound of leaves rustling and twigs snapping under my feet, the wind deathly still, despite the chill that felt it was piercing me right down to the bone.</p><p>Suddenly, the quiet ping of new dialogue rang out behind me. I paused for a moment, not wanting to believe that I'd failed to escape- not knowing how the goddamn game could possibly be playing <b>right behind me.</b></p><p>I turned around anyway, stepping away from the source of the sound simultaneously.</p><p>"<em>Did you have fun?</em>" The dialogue box read, and I couldn't move- I felt trapped, locked in place. How was this possible?</p><p>"<em>Did you really think you could get away that easily?</em>"</p><p>I grimaced, eyeing the hockey stick in my hands. Was it worth another try? Probably not, but maybe. Running on fear and impulse alone, I swung the stick down toward the dialogue box- only to feel it be caught by <em>something</em> on the other side.</p><p>"<em>Come on. Let's try that again.</em>"</p><p>I gasped in what felt like water as the hockey stick- and I- were abruptly tugged through where the speech bubble had been.</p><p>~~~</p><p>I woke up soaking wet again, coughing so hard I thought I might vomit, doubled over on the couch. I couldn't remember anything from between my time in the woods and now, and I wasn't sure I wanted to. Either way, a cursory glance around the room told me the hockey stick was now gone as well. Anything I could use to defend myself was being taken away the second I actually used it.</p><p>I had to try something else.</p><p>The Nintendo 64 wasn't on, and I didn't want to turn it on, either. Twisting my hair in an attempt to pull the water out of it, I headed up to check if, perhaps, my baseball bat had made a sudden return. I climbed the stairs up to my bedroom, despite how weak I felt.</p><p>There was no baseball bat in sight. I fell silent, listening to the sound of water dripping from my body onto the floor. My wrists were sore. My ankles were sore. For a moment, that was all I could focus on.</p><p>Until I heard the gentle hum of my computer starting up. My head whipped up, and at that moment I realized I was wearing the same clothes I'd woken up soaked in hours before.</p><p>"<em>Everything has...</em>"</p><p>I glanced around the room, watching my seemingly never-damaged computer automatically open to Cleverbot.</p><p>"<em>... started over...</em>"</p><p>I wasn't even sure where the text was coming from at this point- It had seemed to be forming around me before I'd passed out, but now it was as if it was getting to me from within my own <em>mind</em>.</p><p>I shuddered, tugging my wet shirt off to begin getting changed, my back to my computer.</p><p>It was only when I was done and mostly dry that I pulled the keyboard out from under my desk, reluctantly typing a message to the 'bot'. I didn't see any other option at this point. There was nothing else I could do.</p><p>
  <em>Hi. What happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Hi. You tried to escape.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>It was funny.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I leaned back, repulsed. What was so funny about my panic?</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't funny. Are you going to tell me who you are yet.<b><br/></b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Hm. No. I want you to play my game some more today.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you broke it.<b><br/></b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>It's fixed now. Go play.<br/></b>
  </em>
</p><p>I didn't want to play. I didn't want to play its fucking game, and I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't know how to communicate that, though- so I sat there, frozen for a few moments before turning away from the monitor.</p><p>I'd just have to ignore it. I'd have to find something to do that didn't involve technology- surely that couldn't be hard. Maybe if it got bored of me, it'd let me go.</p><p>Or maybe it would kill me, but I was ready to take that chance.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take it from the top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*I promise this is still going somewhere!! I wanted to catch up with the ARG but decided not to since this is canon-divergent anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you."<br/><br/>My words pierced the deafening silence. I hadn't touched my newly-repaired computer, or the Nintendo 64 downstairs. In fact, I had dried off and taken a nap, hoping that it was all a dream.<br/><br/>That I wasn't trapped here. Seeing as I was, I'd have to make the most of it.</p>
<p>"I said- answer me! Where. Are. You."<br/><br/>My newly-repaired (or perhaps never broken?) computer screen flicked to life briefly, words typing themselves out across the screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>It's fixed now. Go play.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>It repeated itself like a broken record. I had been putting off playing since I'd first been asked a day ago, but the... creature, whatever it was that had ahold of me- had been giving me the silent treatment.</p>
<p>How <em>childish.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to play.</em>
</p>
<p>I dragged myself over to my computer, replying to it at last.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>That's okay.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I squinted. Was it?</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It's not like you ever had a choice.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My ears were ringing as I came to. I wasn't soaking wet this time, so that was a plus-- but I was laying on the lush ground of the forest floor, my heart pounding against the moss.</p>
<p>I felt like vomiting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A journey in search of <b>a beloved and valuable friend.</b></em>
</p>
<p>The words rung through my very consciousness as I became presently aware that I was not alone. It was different from when the creature was around, though- instead of some abstract presence, there was someone- something? Right next to me. I just had to open my eyes, or...</p>
<p>or listen.<em><b><br/></b></em></p>
<p>"No way! You can't touch it!!"</p>
<p>"... Aw, but sis... W... Why can't I try it out, too?"</p>
<p>There was no way. All of this was too familiar, but my head was fuzzy. My mind was racing. This had to be a dream, if nothing else was. I slowly pushed myself off the ground, eyeing the imp that was messing with the blue ocarina.</p>
<p>Just like he had days before.</p>
<p>The fairies by his sides- the ones that had been arguing before, I knew- chimed, alerting him. He turned around and yelped, hiding the instrument behind his back.</p>
<p>I reached out to grab him on impulse, but he evaded me and mounted my...</p>
<p>My horse? I had a horse?</p>
<p>Right. Dream.</p>
<p>I darted forward, almost breathless- and still winded from whatever had knocked me out earlier- grabbing onto his foot and trying to drag him off...</p>
<p>Epona. Off Epona.</p>
<p>It didn't take me long to be kicked off, though, and he rode further into the forest as I rolled through the harsh nettles coating the forest floor, my side coated in a thin layer of mud.</p>
<p>Being alone, though, gave me a moment to think.</p>
<p>I'd already done this before. This was the start of that game that the creature was so adamant I play. <em>The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask</em>.</p>
<p>Realizing that made me doubtful that I'd come up with this on my own. Had it found a way to infiltrate my dreams? I curled up, trying to gain my bearings again as I ran my fingers through my hair, my eyes flicking down to my... tunic.</p>
<p>"Even outfitted like the Hero..." I muttered, before abruptly shaking my head.</p>
<p>I had to get going. If the silent treatment from before was any indication of how I would be treated in the future, I may well be left here to starve without ever being set free.</p>
<p>The endless fall through to Termina was more terrifying in person. Faces of people I shouldn't know yet- yet seemed so familiar- flashed by me, the colors vibrant through the void around me.</p>
<p>I landed, with a start, on a massive flower floating in a pond, the dark walls of the cave closing in around me- or so it felt. It was hard not to feel claustrophobic right now, even though I hadn't necessarily had problems with it before. Light flooded in from in front of me, and I shielded my eyes.</p>
<p>"I've already done this-" I hissed. "I don't need to see it all again..."</p>
<p>The scene continued as written, regardless.</p>
<p>"What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it..."</p>
<p>The Skull Kid floated ahead of me, his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it."</p>
<p>He gave a giggle.</p>
<p>"Aww, boo-hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you..."</p>
<p>This <em>did</em> feel familiar. This did feel exactly like how I'd been treated, it-</p>
<p>"Are you the one who-" I gasped as I was cut off by his mask shaking, a strange sensation overwhelming me. I hadn't thought I'd experience this part of the game for whatever reason- either that, or I'd conveniently forgotten most of it until it happened.</p>
<p>Wood replaced flesh and sap replaced blood as I was crowded, the rustling, the shaking unbearable.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't touch me...</em>" I whined, my voice feeling small and useless and...</p>
<p>Squeaky. Different. I curled up, shaking my head as I dared to look into the water at my own reflection.</p>
<p>The Skull Kid only laughed.</p>
<p>"Now, that's a good look for you!" He exclaimed, clearly amused. "You'll stay here looking that way forever!"</p>
<p>Forever.</p>
<p>Forever was a strong word to use. I didn't know what was happening or why I was inside the game I was playing- but I was determined to escape regardless. I pulled myself to my feet, my eyes narrowed as I eyed the fairy struggling to leave- the same fairy who had knocked me down moments prior.</p>
<p>Maybe I had to do just what the creature had said. Play the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"<br/>The Happy Mask Salesman's movements were pleading yet janky- like something bleeding at the edges of the narrow reality the creature had constructed to contain me.</p>
<p>His words went by without any changes.<em> Three days.</em></p>
<p>Could I last three days without sleep? Would the video game logic apply to me? I paused as I came to realize I hadn't actually felt the <em>need</em> to sleep the entire time the creature had been holding me captive-- any naps I took were by choice or were forced whenever I tried to escape.</p>
<p>I was sure I'd be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I was before it again, its body taking the form of Skull Kid. But I knew it wasn't him. This was finally my chance to confront it, to demand answers-- but I found that I didn't care.</p>
<p>Maybe if I played along it would let me go. Even if it didn't, I needed to end the cycle and get that mask back so that the moon itself wouldn't crash down on me. I didn't want to know what dying would feel like.</p>
<p>The words, for the most part, went in one ear and out the other. Nothing seemed unscripted. The clock hadn't stopped.</p>
<p>"<em>Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry... the four who are there... bring them here...</em>"</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and shot the Skull Kid out of the sky. I picked up the ocarina- it felt weightless in my hands- as it abruptly transformed into a wooden set of pipes.</p>
<p>Not my concern. I felt as though I'd been born to play them. Time reset, and the clock rewound...</p>
<p>"Fuck. I didn't get the mask."</p>
<p>I peered up at the sky, narrowing my eyes. It looked like I didn't have to worry about the time limit anymore, at the least. I could rest all I needed before returning to the Happy Mask Salesman- maybe even try to find a way out in the meantime.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I want you to imagine something, [Y/N]. Put yourself in Link's situation. In your avatar's situation."</em>
</p>
<p>I sighed as I remembered his words, making my way over to what looked like some kind of inn. I supposed the creature had decided to make that literal- for whatever reason. I laid down, draping myself across the couch (to the innkeeper's dismay) as words I'd never heard before played clearly from the back of my mind.<em>  <br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>"<b>Luna would be proud of what you've become.</b>"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ordinary Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*There's some dysphoria here again but it's not too extreme. Also probably unreality? Idk<br/>*I wanted to give our boy some breathing room/delve a bit into the horror of being stuck in a three day cycle but this isn't a Majora's Mask fic so we didn't go too deep lmao<br/>*Also it's. 5 am</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in the hazy afternoon of the first day to the sound of something heavy stomping through the Stock Pot Inn's door. I reluctantly sat up, rubbing my eyes as I took in the sights.</p><p>Was that... was that a person made out of stone?</p><p>Taken aback, I shuffled back on the couch, sitting up straight as a bolt. The creature only lingered for a moment before speaking to the red-haired young woman at the counter.</p><p>"[Y/N] the Goron? Your reservation is right this way."<br/>
<br/>
I went to reply, only to realize that she was, inevitably, talking to the... Goron. Who just happened to share my name, apparently.</p><p>It wasn't as though I needed a room anyway. I was plenty well-rested from sleeping on the couch. Brushing myself off, I headed out the inn door, taking in the sight of the angry, glaring moon above.</p><p>"Luna, huh..."</p><p>"What are you talking about? Don't you need to focus? Get your head out of the clouds!" Tatl demanded, flying in front of my face and- well, I got the idea that she planted her hands on her hips. In truth, I didn't even know if she had a real body under that glowing ball of light. I'd have to ask her, but seeing as she was just programming, I didn't know if she'd ever have a real answer.</p><p>"We've got all the time in the world." I replied, though I didn't truly believe it. Tatl didn't need to know otherwise- she was just an NPC. As far as she was concerned, we did.</p><p>Though resetting time had washed much of the grime of the past three days off me, I still felt filthy from being dragged through the woods. I made up my mind to head to the laundry pool- clean myself up at least a little before trying to figure out what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed as I dipped my legs in the water, my boots beside me. I didn't exactly want to undress- or get my clothes wet- but until I could get a change of clothes, I'd have to go without cleaning what was under my tunic. Then again, living the same three days over and over- how dirty could it get?</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't want to be stuck here that long, but a part of me couldn't help but plan for the worst. I hadn't heard heads or tails from the strange creature that had brought me here since just before I'd gone to sleep- and otherwise, it had been uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p>I took a moment to stare at my reflection in the water.</p><p>I resented what I saw.</p><p>I kicked my leg to stir up the water- make sure I couldn't see myself anymore- before taking a handful of water and splashing it into my face. Tatl landed on the bank next to me, seeming to rest by the water.</p><p>... No matter how much I stirred the pond, my inescapable self would always stare back at me the moment it settled.</p><p>"If none of this is real- if everything I knew changed- why did <em>I</em> have to stay the same?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course it's real, [Y/N]! You're not even taking this seriously!" The fairy huffed, turning away from me.</p><p>I wondered her incapability to show empathy toward me came from her being composed of code, or if it was just a result of her abrasive personality.</p><p>I paused. I tied up my hair, tucking it under my cap. It wasn't perfect, but looking at myself like this- I already felt a lot better. Maybe I'd have to start wearing a cap when I got home. When I got...</p><p>"Tatl?" I asked, glancing to the fairy beside me.</p><p>"Huh?" Something about her seemed apprehensive. I suddenly reconsidered opening up.</p><p>"... Nevermind."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>On the night of the first day, I told the Bomber kid guarding the alleyway the password I'd already learned, and managed to get through <em>without </em>having to chase any small children with my unfit body. Skull Kid and intended story be damned- if I was going to be stuck here longer, I wanted to spend my time doing things I could never do in real life.</p><p>I'd looked up at the starry skies all my life- there wasn't that much light pollution around my house. But I'd never seen them up close, and never through a telescope as powerful as the one at the observatory. Sure, the telescope had only zoomed in a bit on the Nintendo 64- but everything around me felt so real, so alive.</p><p>Surely the telescope would work as if it was real, too.</p><p>After a few minutes of nodding at the man who owned the telescope, I finally had the opportunity to look through it. I knew he wanted me to look at the clock tower, but I turned my gaze away, instead focusing the telescope on the stars above.</p><p>... And the moon. That imposing, mortifying moon.</p><p>The creature who trapped me constantly compared itself to the Skull Kid. But I thought of it as something more like the moon- an unavoidable, inevitable force of nature. Something that was beyond the true scope of human comprehension.</p><p>But... why did it want to be seen as the Skull Kid, which was inherently weaker? Inherently vulnerable? Surely power was what it was going for. I braced myself for that chilling voicelessness to enter my thoughts.</p><p>It never did.</p><p>I pulled away from the telescope, heading back downstairs to look for a house I could crash for the rest of the night in.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>I awoke bright and early the next morning, my head ringing. For a moment, I was worried I'd been sent back again- but nothing had changed. It was just because I'd slept on the knot in my hair, and apparently gotten a headache during the night.</p><p>It was nice for something to go wrong for a mundane reason for once.</p><p>I decided to see the Happy Mask Salesman before going on my way. Though I came out of it a shaken man, I had at least been prepared from playing the game prior. At least now I wasn't made of wood anymore.</p><p>I managed to convince one of the guards by the exits to the city to let me through by brandishing my sword. Tatl told me that it was only to prove I was 'old enough', but I honestly felt as though I was threatening the poor guy.</p><p>Not that it mattered, anyway. He'd forget as soon as I reset time again.</p><p>The enemies outside the town hurt bad when they attacked me, but the immediate relief I felt at collecting the heart from within it almost made me never want to leave the game I was trapped in. I stopped myself halfway through the train of thought, though- I didn't know if that thing could hear what I thought to myself when I was inside it. That wasn't something I wanted to wish for while it could be listening.</p><p>...</p><p>Still, it was nice to just... let go and have fun again. There was something oddly charming about rummaging through the fields of clovers to look for rupees, a fairy guide by my side. I felt like a kid again, even though logically I knew I was only fifteen, and not all that old to begin with.</p><p>It was midday by the time I found myself scaling the bark tunnel on the path from Clock Town to the forest, sitting on top with my legs crossed and Tatl by my side.</p><p>As always.</p><p>Tatl paused.</p><p>"You know..." She trailed off, seeming hesitant.</p><p>"Skull Kid and I used to come up here together and watch the sun set. With... with Tael, too..."</p><p>I nodded, glancing up to the moon idly and abruptly flinching at how close it seemed.</p><p>"I kind of forgot how big it was..." I trailed off, shaking my head and slipping off the log before Tatl could tell me how stupid I was for forgetting.</p><p>Would she? Probably. She seemed mean enough. I headed back to clock town, wondering if there were any free rooms in the Stock Pot Inn.</p><p>There weren't.</p><p>After another quick wash at the Laundry Pool, I realized how hungry I was. But what was there to eat?</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make a sound..." I instructed Tatl. I'd, reluctantly, returned to my Deku form to make it onto the roof and through the second door of the Stock Pot Inn unnoticed. Taking off the Deku mask, I shoved it into my tunic and started downstairs.</p><p>I could smell something delicious cooking downstairs. My stomach growled in anticipation and desperation- I couldn't possibly keep quiet as I wanted to as I hurried down and onto the tiled floors.</p><p>"WAIT- you're not even looking where you're going!" Tatl whisper-yelled, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I skidded to a stop as I realized someone was already in the kitchen. Fuck.</p><p>Right. It was lunch time. That was why the inn lady was cooking...</p><p>She stared at me for a moment before shaking her head. "You're not meant to be back here, you know."</p><p>I almost brought myself to leave, but... embarrassment be damned, she wouldn't remember this later anyway.</p><p>"But I'm so- I'm so <em>hungry</em>."</p><p>The lady seemed to pause for a moment, glancing around. "Where are your parents, anyway?" She asked.</p><p>Tatl rolled her eyes. Or... her body? "He hasn't got any."</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that was nice.</p><p>I didn't know if it was just because she was coded to recognize me as Link, or because the game seemed to know things about me that others didn't, but being called he without question was... nice.</p><p>The lady sighed, staring at the bowl in her hands for a moment before setting it back down on the table.</p><p>"Granny wasn't going to eat it anyway. You might as well have it." She told me. "I'm Anju. Are you okay?"</p><p>Oh fuck, I didn't have time to recognize the absurdity of the situation, or how touching it was that she was giving me food reserved for her grandmother- I hadn't eaten in <em>days.</em> I shoveled that stew into my mouth as Anju paused then kept speaking, only listening with one oddly-pointed ear.</p><p>"... You'll be okay. I've got as much here as you need. But... You know, you don't have to answer this and I know you probably haven't, but... Have you seen a man with blue hair? We were meant to be married, but- he's... he didn't even say goodbye and-"</p><p>Wait, what? She sounded like she was about to cry while I was thoroughly distracted by stuffing my stomach. I paused, wiping my mouth on my arm as I glanced up at her.</p><p>"... I haven't. Sorry."</p><p>I'd seen a blue-haired boy, but I was assuming she hadn't been about to marry a child.</p><p>She nodded mutely, seeming despondent as she stared into her soup.</p><p>... Something inside me wanted to help. And yet, I knew it would all be undone in a few short days. There was no point to any of it. No matter how many times Anju helped me, I could never return the favor.</p><p>"... We're... fleeing to Romani Ranch." She suddenly said, glancing up from her soup to me. "If I can't find Kafei before then, I... well, I-"<br/>
<br/>
She paused, glancing to the moon outside. Did she not want to tell me because I was young? I was well aware of the impending doom approaching. Who wouldn't be with the moon falling as it was?</p><p>"We'll have room to take you. It'll be less dangerous there. And we can find some- any of your relatives, people from all over Termina are taking refuge there--"</p><p>I froze.</p><p>I'd done nothing for her- and could never do anything for her- and yet she wanted to help me just because she could, even such a dire situation. I  couldn't- and wouldn't handle this. I finished my food, abruptly standing up from the table. "Wait, what are you doing-" Tatl was soon cut off.<br/>
<br/>
I pulled out the ocarina, holding the familiar flute to my lips as I played the one song I'd learned so far.</p><p>The Song of Time.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Standing by the laundry pool, I realized I couldn't let myself get attached to anybody here. As nice as being around others was- as nice as not being <em>isolated</em> was, I was guaranteed to lose it all even if that creature never interfered.</p><p>"... [Y/N]?" A voice chimed from beside me.</p><p>Well, maybe I could get attached to one person.</p><p>"I'm okay." I struggled not to sniff, biting my lip as I pulled my- Link's- sword from its sheathe and took off my hat.</p><p>None of this was real. None of it would last. I had to just do whatever made me happy until the nightmare was over.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, holding my hair taut, I began to saw through it with my sword.</p><p>Tatl rang in alarm. "Don't you want scissors?!?"<br/>
<br/>
There was no time for scissors. Probably. I hadn't seen any around. Also, it wasn't as dramatic or symbolic and Tatl didn't know what she was talking about.</p><p>I felt the tension leave my body all at once as I threw the hair I'd cut off into the laundry pool, watching it be sucked away through the drains.</p><p>It wasn't like I was leaving anything behind- not like I was making a permanent decision. It would be back in a few days. I was just... experimenting. I tried Link's hat back on before taking it off, shoving it into my tunic as well.</p><p>"You're bleeding..." Tatl trailed off as I stood. "You should have just used scissors..."</p><p>"Maybe next time." I shrugged, trying not to let the ebbing pain get to me. "I'll find a heart and be fine again."</p><p>Sheathing my sword once again, I stepped away from the laundry pool to head out into Termina Field once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Contains loss of loved ones/grief.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might have only been going to Termina Field for some kind of reprieve, but I quickly realized I couldn't just keep loitering around forever.<br/>
As appealing as pausing the passage of time seemed, as appealing as never needing to move onto the dredges of adulthood was... I couldn't handle this three-day cycle, never able to grow close to anybody but Tatl.</p><p>Maybe I'd be free from it if I could finish the game. After a moment of backtracking to reorient myself, I made my way to the swamp, determined to at least get started. Though when I came to the swamp's entrance, when the grass beneath my feet began to turn to mush, I... hesitated.</p><p>Being out here was different than being in Clock Town. Back there, I knew exactly what to do and exactly what would happen- more or less- at every hour of the day. But I'd never set foot in the swamp before.</p><p>I supposed there had to be a first time for everything.</p><p>But I wished I didn't have to experience that first time firsthand.</p><p>I steeled myself, grimacing as I felt my boots sink into the soft ground surrounding the swamp. I felt way too heavy- if only I could just be lighter...</p><p>... Lighter? I pulled the Deku mask out of my inventory, staring at it for a long moment.</p><p>Every time I put it on, it reminded me of what the Skull Kid-- and by extension, the creature that had brought me here did. But I knew I had to use it. Maybe if I could just use what I'd been cursed with to make things... just a little easier...</p><p>Tatl chimed impatiently and I slipped the mask onto my face, doubling over as I felt my flesh and bones unbind, morphing into the lighter wooden form I needed. My breathing felt harsh in my throat, but at least the pain wasn't as unbearable as last time. Maybe my body was getting more used to the change.</p><p>Feeling much warmer and drier, I started toward the hut on struts in the middle of the lake. It was the only landmark around, after all-- and it had a boat that I probably needed docked beneath it. I mostly ignored the business skrub to my left as I climbed the ladder, merely casting them a glance before heading inside. </p><p>"Welcome!" The man behind the counter greeted me as I entered. I glanced up at him, wringing my hat (or... stem?) slightly to try to get some of the dampness out of it. "Wait... is this your first time at the swamp?!"</p><p>I gave a nod, going to answer but quickly being cut off.</p><p>"In that case, try our famous boat cruise! it's a loop of the swamp by way of the Deku Palace."</p><p>Huh, Deku Palace? I didn't know why, but I didn't really expect there to be a palace full of... whatever I was.</p><p>"Of course, the swamp's been kinda... poisoned lately. Oh, and there's also that huge, horrible monster... No wonder business is so slow..."</p><p>"You mean the- Octopus outside?"</p><p>The man gave me a perplexed look. "The <em>Octorok</em>, yeah. Boat cruise reservations are handled at that window over there."</p><p>The Deku Palace... definitely sounded pretty plot significant. If I wanted to finish the game. I'd probably have to go there. And if the cruise took me there, it was going to be my best bet. I stepped back, glancing toward the window and- there was absolutely nobody there.</p><p>Maybe an invisible person...? I mean- this was Zelda. And I was currently a being of living, sapient wood. I sidled closer, squinting at the sign.</p><p>
  <em>Old Koume's Boat Cruise</em><br/>
<em>Ticket office closed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please inquire at the</em><br/>
<em>Magic Hags' Potion Shop</em><br/>
<em>near the edge of the swamp.</em>
</p><p>Of course nothing could ever be that easy. I narrowed my eyes, waving on impulse to the man at the counter before stepping out of the door<em>. </em>I just had to figure out where exactly the Magic Hags' Potion Shop was meant to be, and then I'd be able to keep going. I gasped as Tatl flew up way above my head, flying around for a moment.</p><p>"I think I see another hut over that hill there. Look, there's a trail of lily-pads going there, too."</p><p>Tatl nodded toward a curved and painted tree. "I bet you could just hop right across the water between them! You're light enough now, right?"<em><br/>
</em></p><p>I sure hoped I was light enough. I didn't say anything though, not wanting to show how uncertain I was about this. I stepped toward the edge of the water, taking a deep breath before hopping up and onto the lily-pad.</p><p>"I... guess it does hold me up?" I gave a hum of thought, taking a running jump toward the next lily-pad- though I did have to skip across the water a few times to make it.</p><p>It didn't take me long to reach the platform at the other side.</p><p>
  <em>Magic Hags' Potion Shop ahead.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"I knew we were going the right way." I could almost hear the smirk in Tatl's voice, even though I couldn't physically see it through her... whole... ball of light thing.</p><p>"Do you actually have a body under that-?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Tatl gasped.</p><p>"You shouldn't ask a fairy a question like that! I-"</p><p>She paused.</p><p>"I do. Iiiit... doesn't look like yours though. I've got so many tentacles! And, uh, sharp teeth... for... biting you with if you don't shut up about it!"</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "I- I don't think you have tentacles. You've sat on my shoulder before you know, you <em>feel</em> pretty normal-</p><p>Tatl huffed, but reluctantly nodded her body up and down. "Yeah. You're right."</p><p>I spun around to dispatch the Deku Babas on my way to the Hags' hut. The entire hut looked like a massive bottle or vase, honestly- I wondered for a moment why we couldn't have more buildings like this in the real world... then quickly realized how impractical that would be.</p><p>"Ah... hmm... Now that's a problem... See, we sell potions to humans only." I was jolted out of my thoughts by the witch who spoke before even greeting me as I entered.</p><p>"I don't think they'll work on anything but humans... Sorry, but you'll have to leave."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes. "No, no. I need to know- where's Koume? The sign at the uh, boat cruise- it said to ask here."</p><p>"Oh!" The witch straightened up slightly, despite the ever-present hunch in her back. "You're a boat cruise customer? How unfortunate... Koume has gone into the woods out back, looking for mushrooms..."</p><p>She paused, giving a shudder. "Hmm... Now that I think about it, she's a bit late coming back! Say, could you go find her for me? Yes, it's easy getting lost in those woods. Ask the monkeys that live in the forest for directions."</p><p>The hai- leaves on the back of my neck pricked up. I wasn't keen on going back into the woods after what had happened before but... this was just a video game, right? Even if I was actually in it- really, truly, in the flesh- there was no way it would be the same as the endless woods that so suddenly engulfed my mountainside home.</p><p>I shook my head, realizing I'd already headed outside and to the entrance of the woods on autopilot.</p><p>
  <em>Woods of Mystery<br/>
Beware of ferocious turtles.</em>
</p><p>What a strange warning. I took a deep breath, stepping into the veil of trees.</p><p>A monkey, jumping to and fro, greeted me- though I startled when I realized it was... actually talking to me?</p><p>"Mmm... Follow me!" It insisted, beckoning toward one of the many tunnels branching off from the little grove I was in. Barely giving me a moment to react, it ran off to the left- and then the right.</p><p>"Wait-!" I called out, running after it as fast as my stubby wooden legs would let me. The witch in the shop did say to ask it for directions, right? Was this ridiculous game of catch-up what she meant?</p><p>I paused as I entered the next area, realizing I'd already lost track of it. Maybe I should just go back the way I came, right? It would be a lot safer than getting lost in here...</p><p>I stepped back into the grove I'd entered through, pausing for a moment before walking straight ahead. That was the right way, right? There was no way I was lost after only two turns.</p><p>...</p><p>I was lost. I was extremely lost, and every attempt to figure out where the entrance was only brought me deeper into the forest.</p><p>"Where could that monkey be?" Tatl sighed, glancing back to me. I shrugged, shaking my head.</p><p>"I dunno. I can't hear it from here. I didn't realize how much faster it was than me."</p><p>I paused for a moment, feeling the air chill around me as I watched Tatl slowly turn toward me. She seemed to stare at me before abruptly singing out her little chime, clearly alarmed. "SKULL KID!"</p><p>I jumped, stumbling back and turning at the same time, achieving no more than falling flat on my ass.</p><p>The Skull Kid seemed to give something of a smirk- though I couldn't tell when it was wearing that <em>mask</em>- leaning down toward me.</p><p>"What are you doing here!? Where's Tael!?" Tatl insisted, going to dart toward him... but pausing and hiding behind me instead.</p><p>I pulled myself to my feet, glaring harshly at him.</p><p>"You... you're not really the Skull Kid, are you?"</p><p>Tatl paused. "... What are you-"</p><p>Skull Kid gave a cackle, his laugh ringing through my mind. I hissed, covering my ears- or at least where they would be if I wasn't currently a Deku Scrub. It was useless.</p><p>It was inside my head.</p><p>"<em>No, you're right.</em> <b><em>You're right.</em></b> <em>You're giving life to this place that I haven't seen in a long time, [Y/N].</em>"</p><p>He- It- the thing paused, turning away from me for a moment to look around the forest.</p><p>"<em>I mean, just look at your companion. Doesn't she feel like so much more than just lines of code...?</em>"</p><p>Tatl seemed lost for words. I glared at the creature, feeling oddly defensive of her- but maybe that was because she'd been my only real companion for days. If anything happened to her...</p><p>"What do you want with me. Why did you bring me here?" I demanded, taking a bold step toward... him.</p><p>"What do I have to do to get out of here?"</p><p>The creature tapped the cheek of his mask, tilting his head thoughtfully. "<em>I don't think there's anything you can do! You already promised you'd be my prey, [Y/N]. You can't just go back on a promise like that.</em>"</p><p>He stared directly at me, as if daring me to come closer. I didn't move.</p><p>"You didn't answer my other questions."</p><p>"... Yeah! Wait, we didn't bring you here, you just fell down the hole yourself-" Tatl whispered to me. I only shook my head to try and shut her up.</p><p>"<em>I don't feel like telling you who I am.</em>" He said bluntly. "<em>I brought you here because you made me a promise- I just told you that. Would you rather die, [Y/N]?</em>"</p><p>I stiffened.</p><p>"... You wouldn't kill me." I said, though my voice wavered with uncertainty.</p><p>"<em>I could. Right now. Any time. You're so... vulnerable.</em>"</p><p>He leaned closer again, glancing me over.</p><p>"<em>Take off your mask.</em>"</p><p>I spluttered for a moment. "Wh- what? Why would I-"</p><p>"<em>Because I want you to, and you're at my mercy. Take it off.</em>"</p><p>A shiver running down my spine, I grasped my face and dug my fingers into the seams at its edges. I lowered the mask from my face, gasping as my airways settled back into their proper places.</p><p>The creature- oh, to hell with it, I'll just call him Skull Kid- yanked my hat off my head at once.</p><p>"<em>Hm.</em>" He gave a thoughtful hum, holding the hat close to his chest. "<em>I like your haircut.</em>"<em><br/>
</em></p><p>I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I felt at my now bare head, feeling self-conscious. I wanted the hat back-- but I didn't dare ask. He seemed to notice my anxiety though, scoffing.</p><p>"<em>What's wrong? Scared? Good.</em>" Skull Kid hissed. "<em>Keep going. You wanted to leave the forest, right?</em>"</p><p>Unable to handle the pressure, I kept walking, my eyes on his mask. But if I grabbed it, who knew what would happen? Let alone grabbing my own hat back...</p><p>"<em>You know wouldn't like your haircut? Your father. He came back, you know.</em>" He spoke after a moment. I gripped onto my tunic, having to keep myself from lashing out in resentment. "<em>He wanted to know where his only son went. Well, he didn't say it like that. Not with those words. And there was a lot more screaming-</em>"</p><p>My body tensed at once and without thinking I latched onto the stupid frill around his neck, pulling his mask close to my face.</p><p>"Did you<em>kill my dad!?</em>" I demanded, my body shaky. Skull Kid only leaned back, tilting his mask away from my face. He seemed so infuriatingly nonchalant about the whole situation.</p><p>"<em>Well, I didn't.</em>" I let my shoulders slump in relief.</p><p>"<em>But the Rake- you know, the thing that was stalking you before? He did it.</em>"  My grip on him tightened again, tears springing to my eyes as I heard Tatl ring in alarm behind me again.</p><p>"[Y/N]-" She paused. I could tell she was upset, could tell she had some idea of the situation but... she had no idea what was really going on. It wasn't like she could say more.</p><p>"And you- and you just <em>LET HIM DIE?</em>" My voice teetered on begging as I pulled him closer against all better judgement, my hand automatically going up to the sword at my back.</p><p>"<em>Don't be like that. It's not like I could do anything. He was torn limb from bloody limb before he even bothered looking at my screens.</em>"</p><p>My stomach turned. I felt like vomiting. I could have been there. I could have warned him- but if I'd done that, I probably would have died like him too. I pulled my sword from its sheathe, driving it through the Skull Kid without second thought and into the soft ground below. Of course, the blow never connected- Skull Kid disappeared in a poof of leaves the moment my blade touched his clothes, reappearing behind me, leaning against my back.</p><p>"<em>Hmm. You tore my tunic. Shame.</em>" He sighed, the pressure on my back keeping me from standing up and hitting him again.</p><p>I glared back at him over my shoulder.</p><p>"... Did you at least tell him I was... safe?" I mumbled. Imagining him dying so brutally was torture enough. But imagining him dying and thinking I was dead too- or thinking that I was in danger...</p><p>Skull Kid tilted his head. "<em>Why would I tell him that when you're <b>not</b> safe?</em>"</p><p>The hot tears pooling in my eyes finally began to spill, my breath hitching as I clung to my blade, trying to ignore the wet tracks left by the tears streaming down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut.</p><p>They clung to my chin and dripped onto the ground below. Surprisingly, Skull Kid seemed to cringe back slightly. His tone of voice was almost confused when he finally spoke again.</p><p>"<em>... But you like it here.</em>" He... reminded me, pausing. "<em>No matter how much danger you're in... you've found some kind of sick euphoria in being away from him, haven't you?</em> <em>There's nothing else for it. You must have really hated your father.</em>"</p><p>"You can't- that's not how I..." I paused, slumping further. "Why can't you just let me <em>grieve in peace?</em>"</p><p>Skull Kid finally stopped leaning against my back, seemingly feeling safer. And he was right. I definitely didn't have the energy to attack him again right now.</p><p>"I didn't hate him." I mumbled, almost choking on the sobs that made their way past my lips. "I just... I didn't... why am I telling <em>YOU</em> THIS!?" I abruptly remembered what got me into this situation in the first place, pulling my sword out of the earth as I staggered away. My knees were stained with mud and grass.</p><p>The Skull Kid only stared blankly at me. I lowered my head somewhat, scraping my sword off on the grass before sheathing it once more.</p><p>"<em>I don't know. Why do you even talk to me, [Y/N]?</em>"</p><p>With that, he vanished once more, leaving only a cloud of falling leaves and my hat behind him.</p><p>I panted, watching the spot where he'd disappeared for a few moments before falling into a sitting position. I curled up, shivering as I buried my face in my arms.</p><p>Tatl hesitantly floated closer to me, hovering beside my head before landing on my shoulder.</p><p>"... [Y/N]? I'm sorry." She paused for a moment. She was so close I could hear her shallow breathing pause as she got her thoughts together. "I don't really know what's going on but... um... it'll be okay. I'm not leaving."</p><p>I paused for a moment, drawing in a shaky breath through pursed lips.</p><p>"... I was scared of him." I admitted. "Scared of what he'd do to me..."</p><p>Tatl's light blinked for a moment. "Skull Kid?"</p><p>"No. My... my... dad..." I gasped, raising my tunic to my burning eyes to try and dab away the unrelenting tears.</p><p>"... I wish I'd told him. I never even found out if he'd..."</p><p>I paused, thinking over my words.</p><p>"If he'd still love me..."</p><p>Tatl hesitated, obviously having trouble parsing the situation. She still tried to offer words of encouragement regardless.</p><p>"I think you did the right thing. You shouldn't put yourself in danger, right?" She paused. "At least, um. At least you still got along before he..."</p><p>I nodded, my words stuck in my throat, my mind too crowded to do anything else. After a moment more, I laid down on the soft, inviting ground, feeling too tired to even move- let alone make it back to Clock Town to sleep at the Inn. Besides, I was still lost. And crying.</p><p>"Are you really gonna sleep out here? There could be bugs..." She grimaced, pausing. "Mm... but... alright. I'll chase them away, okay? Just get your rest." She hopped off my shoulder as I laid down, standing on the ground before me. Or at least, I assumed she was standing.</p><p>"We'll find our way out in the morning."</p><p>I nodded again, sniffing quietly as I let myself drift off right there in the soil, the moon looming ominously as always overhead.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Crossposting with Wattpad! This is self indulgent for my younger self tbh.<br/>*Let me know if you need anything tagged! I'm far from thorough.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>